Mama Mia
by WalkingWit
Summary: Rory's thoughts on Logan and their situation as she drives to the hospital. Due to overwhelming request, this will be a multichapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone! According to my pen name, I am not much of a Logan fan, but Amy Sherman Palladino is, and I trust her. This takes place after You Get a Sidekick out of me. Er, it's supposed to be a one shot, but if it's any good, I'll continue. '' means thinking and "" is talking, obviously.

* * *

**

**Mama Mia**

Rory raced through the streets in her car after leaving her mom alone with Christopher.

'I can't believe Logan got hurt, I've treated him like crap,' Rory thought to herself.

'Because cheating on you with a harem of bridesmaids deserves to be encouraged,' a voice in her head told her that sounded uncannily like Lorelai's and Paris's.

"Shut up," Rory told herself. She sighed and turned on the radio, not being able to take the silence.

Immediately, Cher's voice was heard. Rory cringed and changed the channel, it was a commercial, she could live with commercials.

"_This is Drew back with the 70s dance hits and classics. Every day after seven, enjoy the tunes that you loved as a kid, and let's put on some Abba," _the DJ said

Rory laughed inwardly at the DJ's corniness, glad to have something to laugh at.

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when_

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh_

Abba rang out and Rory listened. "Great, I can finally relate to an Abba song, my life long dream has come true," Rory said bitterly.

'I have been cheated, well, cheated on. Logan was the one that assumed that it was over after a silly argument when Jess gave me his book. Jess… Dammit, why does everything lead back to Jess? All my problems start and end with him. When will I learn? I always run to my mom, or grandparents, or something familiar when something goes wrong,' she rambled internally.

"You can't run now," Rory said to herself, and then remembered what the shrink said.

"The first sign of insanity is talking to yourself."

Luke was right, the whole town needed to be medicated.

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know,_

_My my, I could never let you go._

Rory sniffled, 'Don't cry you big baby.'

"I do miss him, I did miss him," Rory said, imagining that her mom was right next to her, reassuring her that Logan would be fine since he was stubborn. 'Even though he broke my heart,' she added inwardly.

_I've been angry and sad about the things that you do_

_I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through_

_And when you go, when you slam the door_

_I think you know that you won't be away too long_

_You know that I'm not that strong._

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh_

'I hate his drinking, I hate that he gets drunk almost every night, I hate that he has the Life and Death Brigade, I hate that he has to leave to go on business, and when did this turn to _10 Things I Hate About You_?' Rory grinned; she liked _10 Things I Hate About You._ 'He's never gone for too long. Except now because I pushed him away.'

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, even if I say_

_Bye bye, leave me now or never_

_Mamma mia, it's a game we play_

_Bye bye doesn't mean forever_

'How ironic, it is a game for us. God we are so turbulent. _Bye _never meant forever, I'm not to sure about now though,' she thought bitterly, and angrily. 'This isn't supposed to happen; we're supposed to work everything out.'

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I could never let you go_

"I'm not letting you go Logan," she said and turned the radio off, letting her feelings and thoughts boil over her. She then realized why she kissed Jess, closure, the door was closed now, leaving the one for Logan open.

When she thought of it that way, as logically as the Logical Song, it all made sense.

"I love Logan," she said surely. Yes she'd said it before, but this time she meant it. It was not like when she forced herself to say it to Dean, it was natural this time.

She pulled up into the hospital and got out. She practically ran, in her dress and heels into the lobby, even though Gilmore's don't run, especially in heels.

"I need the room for Logan Huntzberger," said Rory, hoping that everything will be all right.

* * *

**I needed to write this to myself mostly, to accept the fact that Rory loves Logan, and that Jess is out of the picture. So, if it sucked, I apologize. I can handle the truth. If you have any criticisms or ideas for further chapters and what not, REVIEW. I love reviews, it's like a drug. If you want this continued, tell me in your review.**

**I trust Amy. **


	2. Call Me

**Due to overwhelming reviews, I have decided to continue this. It will not only be about Rory and Logan though. There will Luke and Lorelai thrown in to add drama. Er, pretend the episode never happened, but April's birthday did.

* * *

**

**Call Me**

Lorelai was zonked out in her room, asleep. That was one heck of a wedding, so perfect for Lane and Zack.

The phone rang.

Lorelai stirred, and saw Christopher get up from his place on the couch. She gave him a 'thank-you' smile and wave.

"Hello," said Lorelai groggily.

It was Luke.

"No you didn't wake me up," said Lorelai. She listened. "That bad huh?"

"How was the wedding?" he asked.

"It was perfect and done in true Lane fashion," said Lorelai trying to stifle a yawn, but failing terribly.

"I'll call back later, you must be tired, bye," said Luke.

"Bye," Lorelai hung up and knew that she would have one hell of a hang over in the morning.

* * *

"Relationship?" the nurse at the counter asked.

"What?" Rory's mind was racing at a million miles an hour.

"Sister, cousin?" the nurse equipped.

"Girlfriend," Rory answered.

"I'm sorry, I can only allow blood relatives in Miss," said the nurse turning her attention to a man who appeared to be blind.

Rory huffed up and tried to get the nurse's attention. "I really need to see him. He left on not-so-good terms…"

"Look Miss, I don't care about your personal problems, now if you'll excuse me," said the nurse leaving the desk.

"But I'm a Gilmore," Rory whined. She was getting desperate. She needed to see Logan.

She was truly worried. She had gotten little from Colin's phone call.

She took her cell phone out, and saw that there was no service.

"Damn," she said to herself and went off in search of a pay phone.

After aimlessly wandering around the hospital for five minutes, she found one.

She hurriedly walked over, not noticing someone walking in the same direction.

"Ooomph," they bumped into each other.

"I'm so sorry," Rory said.

"It's okay," said a boy-man that appeared to be her age. "Mary?" the boy asked.

"Tristan?" Rory peered closer at the tall blonde boy.

"I knew you'd remember me. I was surprised I never saw you at Harvard," said Tristan shoving his hands into his pocket.

"You got into Harvard?" Rory asked, stunned. She knew it sounded mean and rude, but he was a slacker.

Tristan nodded, "What brings you to this charming hospital?" he asked sarcastically. Even though this was the best hospital in New York.

"My boyfriend got hurt," said Rory, not wanting to divulge in any details. "What about you?"

"My grandfather had a heart attack, he should be fine though. I needed to call my dad," said Tristan, gesturing to the payphone they were standing in front of.

"Oh, I'm sorry, go ahead," Rory stepped aside.

"Thanks," Tristan stepped closer to the phone.

Rory couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Dad, grandpa's fine," he said. There was a pause. "No. The doctor's won't give any more information. No, he's not awake, but he's breathing. Okay, bye."

Tristan hung up the phone in frustration. "Some things never change," he mumbled.

"Nice seeing you, Rory," he said, meandering to what Rory assumed was his grandfather's room.

Rory looked befuddled, not exactly sure what had happened.

She dialed the familiar number, and waited for an answer.

"_Hi, you've reached the Gilmore residence. We're not here, or we don't want to talk to you, or we're just too lazy to answer the phone. You know what to do with the beep," _Lorelai's recorded voice came from the receiver.

"Mom, it's Rory. I am so sorry that I just left you at home with dad. I reached the hospital, but I still need to find Colin and Finn, and in effect be led to Logan. There's no service here, at least on the first floor, try calling my cell anyways, it'll go straight to voicemail or it might work. I'll call you later mom," Rory said and hung up with a sigh.

"Rory!" Colin ran up to her.

"Colin, where's Logan? What happened? Is he all right?" Rory bombarded him with questions.

"He's on the fifth floor. I'll explain to you on the way," said Colin.

The stepped into an elevator, "When he was parachuting off the cliff, the parachute didn't want to work," Colin explained.

"Is he okay though?" Rory asked worriedly.

"The doctor won't let us in, we're not family," said Colin.

Ping, they stepped out of the elevator.

"Where is his family?" Rory asked, anger boiling up inside her.

"Honor's on her honeymoon, I'm not to sure about his parents."

"Do they even know that their son is lying in a hospital bed with who knows how many injuries?" Rory asked, wanting to rip Mitchum's head off.

Colin shook his head, and saw a depressed Finn sitting on a bench.

"Hello Love," he said in his Australian accent.

"Hey," Rory sat down.

"He's in here, we think," said Finn.

"Look, I'm going to go to the cafeteria, anyone want to come?" asked Colin.

"If they have any form of alcohol, I'm in," said Finn standing up. "Coming?" he asked Rory.

She shook her head, "I'll wait here," said Rory. "Can you bring me some coffee?"

Colin and Finn nodded, just noticing her attire.

"We took you away from your lovely Korean friends wedding, didn't we?" asked Finn.

"No, I left all ready, it was getting too weird," said Rory for lack of better word.

* * *

Lorelai was awoken by her alarm clock, the one that purred.

Lorelai grabbed it and threw it across the room. "You haven't worked for five years, now you purr?" Lorelai asked the inanimate object scathingly.

She stumbled downstairs after a round of throwing up, and found Sookie waiting with pancakes and coffee.

"Sookie, are you here, or am I hallucinating?" Lorelai asked.

"I've been here since Chris had to leave," said Sookie. "He was sort of your night in shining armor last night wasn't he?"

Lorelai dodged the question. "Where's Rory?"

It was Sookie's turn to dodge the question. "Check the messages."

Lorelai walked into the hall and pressed 'Mailbox'.

"_Mom, it's Rory_. _I am so sorry that I just left you at home with dad. I reached the hospital, but I still need to find Colin and Finn, and in effect be led to Logan. There's no service here, at least on the first floor, try calling my cell anyways, it'll go straight to voicemail or it might work. I'll call you later mom."_

Lorelai sighed, "Can this day get any weirder?"

* * *

Rory was asleep on the bench, in her dress. Just then "Flight of a Bumblebee" rang from her cell.

She stirred and took the phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Rory?" _said the voice on the other line.

"Paris, hi. What time is it?" Rory asked flipping her phone over.

"_Ten,"_ said Paris becoming impatient.

"Oh my God. I was asleep since eight," said Rory.

"_You need to sleep. Are you the only one there?"_

"Colin and Finn left for Yale a little before eight to get me some things from Yale," said Rory.

"_What about his family?"_

"I got in touch with the concierge at Honor's hotel, I can't reach his parents. Or they don't want to be reached."

"_How is he?" asked Paris._

"I don't know. I'm not family. Wait, you're pre-med. Maybe you can tell me some thing with the information they gave me. They gave me a chart. Maybe if I read it to you…"

Back on Paris's side, she shook her head. "_I can't read charts. God forbid anyone learns to read charts before their second year of residency. I mean, they tell us how to stick a syringe into someone's arm, and they won't tell us how to read the damn chart."_

"So there's nothing you can do?" Rory asked losing hope.

"_Maybe I can do something," said Paris and hung up._

Rory looked over at the desk. There was a new receptionist. She heard the name Huntzberger thrown around.

Rory's cell rang again. According to the ring tone it was Paris once again.

"_I found some stuff out," she said._

"Tell me, is it good or bad?"

"_He had some damage but they stitched him up in surgery. He has broken ribs and a collapsed lung. Other than that he got some cuts and bruises on the way down," said Paris._

"Oh my God, will he make a recovery?" Rory asked her worried.

"_The doctor's expect a full recovery; he'll need some physical training. He's lucky he got here in time," said Paris._

"Paris, thank you so much," said Rory.

"_No problem, bye."_

Rory walked to the receptionist's desk and asked to see Logan.

"Right this way," she said.

'Finally, Paris knows how to work her magic,' thought Rory.

"He's not awake yet, just talk to him," said the receptionist.

Rory wasn't ready for what she saw. There was Logan, stuck in a hospital bed, cuts all over his face, and tubes and machinery all around him.

She sniffled, "Logan."

* * *

**Meh, I wasn't able to Log in for a while. Here's the chapter. My apologies that it's short. No, Tristan will not be a part of the story if any of you are wondering.**

**Review, I appreciate it.**


End file.
